User talk:Ichihime-UsagiBara
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Orihime Inoue page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 15:29, June 6, 2010 Trivia Additions Hi Ichihime, I'm sorry to have undone the edtis you just made to the Ichigo and Orhimie pages but i'm not sure they are allowed up here. this site has a rather strict trivia policy since a lot of articles were being clogged with irrelevant facts and personal opinion. Things like a character looking similar to another character in a manga or game are generally not allowed. and i believe the same goes for out of universe informaition. such as the other characters voice actors have been. Johnny in particular has been in a very large amount of different anime's dating back to him being Vash the Stampede in Trigun. If you would like to add trivia the best idea is to ask on the article talk page first. hope this helps, please feel free to send me a message if you need any more info. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 15:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) No worries Ichihime, i know it's annoying when someone reverts your edits and believe me it happened a lot when i first joined the wiki!! :) as i mentioned generally if you put something in the article discussion page first and let people see what you would like to add then you will know whether the info will be allowed to stay up. I work on some of the other wikis (D'Gray Man, Trigun, Final Fantasy) and this one is by far the most strict on its policeis and procedures. we did also have a massive clearout of the trivia facts on all the pages. if you want to know if you can put up information then you can maybe start a forum discussion about it. I'd be more than happy to make friends and please send me a talk message if you feel anyone is unfairly reversing edits. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 09:12, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Blogs me again!! :P If you want to get chatting to the other users then a good way to start is to write a blog on a topic you find interesting. we all enjoy discussing bleach (main reason i'm here) and lots of people write blogs and comment on other peoples. here are some of my favorite bloggers: Lia Schiffer Captain Brooks Godisme Soulreaper1234 TVthePunisher BlazeUchia. if you check out their blogs you wil see we all have a lot of fun chatting about whats happening in the manga and anime, and also about random (sometime very random :D) questions about the bleach universe in general.[[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 09:17, June 8, 2010 (UTC) About Me :) i'm happy for you to think of me as a friend. I'm a 27 year old guy and live in Spain with my finace (i will be married soon if you're unsure what fiance means!!). i have been watching Anime and reading Manga for longer than you have been alive hahahahaha!! My favorite anime before this was Trigun. It is where my username comes from and was also the first anime that Johnny Yong Bosch was the lead character for. if you haven't seen i would very much recommend it. I only started watching/reading D'Gray Man very recently in the last month or so but it's pretty good and i like the powers there. Full Metal Alchemist is also one of my favorites, although i have only seen the first series, not Brotherhood. is the Brotherhood series any good? i might start watching it if you recommend it :) [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 12:35, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Image Policy Regarding your recent edit to Orihime's page, I feel it best to alert you that we have a strict image policy here on this site. Firstly,all images need to be uploaded with a good descriptive filename, not a string of numbers. Also, all uploaded images need proper fair use and rationale affixed to them. Please do not place an image in the middle of a sentence. Images go before the start of a paragraph. They also need to follow the standard format of . Please take note of all of this for next time.-- Concern Hey, I remember you from Bleach Fan Fiction, and I noticed your editing around this wikia. I just have one thing to say. It is unwise to put your facebook information on your user page as under the CIPA you are in direct violation of its law and the Wikia Terms of Usage, While if you recall you were banned from Bleach Fan Fiction under the same pretense, Im just throwing you the life line to save yourself some trouble.... Just remove the facebook information and dont post your age anywhere on the wikia. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 04:43, May 25, 2011 (UTC)